Snatche(DR)
by kiyoha
Summary: [Police!AU] "Mari kita main kejar-kejaran lagi untuk waktu yang lebih lama, oke?" /TeraAsa for #VALENTINEnoJIKAN. Have a sweet Valentine!


Di akademi ini, bahkan seorang murid—terutama jika dirinya termasuk 'spesial', kaum elitis—dapat berprofesi ganda; menjadi pendidik bagi murid dengan kemampuan di bawah rata-rata. Termasuk dirinya, Asano Gakushuu, ketua OSIS jenius kebanggaan semua. Sosok yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah sesimpel jentikan jari.

Meluangkan waktu demi tambahan jam belajar bagaikan konsumsi sehari-hari, walau sebagai ganti, ia harus rela mengorbankan waktu santainya bersama para sobat. Tak terhitung sudah jumlah murid penerima uluran tangannya; yang kini dapat bernapas lega sembari menjalani kehidupan akademi normal—nilai rata-rata.

Namun seorang saja yang berbeda.

Preman sekolah? Bukan masalah bagi pribadi sempurnanya. Pencetak rekor skors terbanyak? Sama sekali tidak masalah. Asano tidak keberatan untuk mengajari sekalipun ia harus 'menghanguskan' deret nilai rapot yang bagai tertelan nyala api—merah total. Tidak masalah, sungguh.

Satu hal. Anak ini... Aneh.

Tak sedikitpun ia inginkan masa depan, bahkan tak selintaspun dalam angan—dalam arti: karir sukses idaman seluruh jiwa. Universitas mana? Jurusan apa? Profesi macam apa yang 'kan jadi titik _finish_ nya? _Zero._ Lembar wawancara bimbingan konseling bertopik karir masa depan dibiarkan suci tanpa gores.

Ketika Asano hendak mengomel, ia hanya tegap di sana, memamerkan deret cemerlangnya.

"Hanya sebuah. Tidak ada yang khusus—tujuanku hanyalah untuk menyelamatkan sebuah tempat yang berharga. Tempat di mana para penghuninya berhak dilindungi."

Sebagai hipotesa awal, tersimpul inferensi bahwa mungkin ia menargetkan diri menjadi pahlawan untuk negara terdominasi macam Somalia. Memprakarsai gerakan anti genosida; proteksi kaum tertindas; pemberantasan rasisme. Sesaat tadi, sempat terulas lengkung kagum pada roman sang ketua OSIS. Ketika otaknya tengah memproses pikiran, sebatang telunjuk menyentil dahi kencang, hingga pemuda berilmu itu memekik sakit karenanya.

"Aku tahu jelas kau berangan jauh, tuan ketua OSIS jenius. Tumben kau berharap banyak pada diriku." Sebelah telapak mencubit belah kenyal yang hendak memprotes, "Ikutlah denganku. Kau akan segera tahu."

"Ke-ke mana?" Balasan sang pemuda jingga bernada skeptis.

" _Over the hills and far away."_

.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Snatche(D/R)**_

 _ **Terasaka Ryouma x Asano Gakushuu**_

 _ **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei  
Dedicated for Valentine no Jikan event, with special love-spice!**_

 _ **Rate  
semoga ini T**_

 _ **Warning  
OOC parah, menye menye, hati-hati virus typo, AU yang tak dipergunakan sebaik-baiknya, jentel!Terasaka, kedjam!Ren, ga dibaca ulang. apalah apalah gadanta banget ini, tulung abdi meler ;-; #tidakrelevan**_

 _ **Wishes for a heartful Valentine!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Asano terperangah. Pada handapnya berdiri panti asuhan mungil dengan persendian rapuh yang tak hentinya berjuang menopang. Lapisan kayu lapuk, bertumpuk-tumpuk paralon bekas sebagai hiburan seadanya serta senda gurau anak-anak, menghias bukit hijau bernaung lembayung.

"Inilah yang berusaha kuperjuangkan." Sebelah telapak kekar Terasaka mengusap lembut kepala seorang gadis cacat di sampingnya. "Yah, tak terbatas pada tempat ini atau panti-panti lainnya. Tapi juga wilayah yang kekurangan perhatian. Sering kau lihat di televisi, 'kan? Permukiman kumuh atau semacamnya."

Kepala diangguk dalam sunyi. Helainya yang sewarna langit senja berkibar bersama sepoi-sepoi angin, teracak dengan cara yang menawan. Seorang gadis mungil menghampiri kakinya, menyodorkan beberapa tangkai _dandelion_.

"...Kurasa..."

"Hng?"

Seberkas senyum mekar sempurna, seiring senja menerangi dua belah persiknya. "Cocok untukmu, impian semacam itu. Tidak menjangkau seluas dugaanku, namun tetap saja, itu niat yang mulia."

"Tak usah coba memujiku seperti itu. Tidak ada gunanya." Terasaka membuang muka, mengelakkan mata dari paras menawan sang ketua OSIS. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, salah besar jika kau sebut ini impian. Aku akan usahakan dari sekarang."

"Berapi-api sekali. Sekarang, melalui jalur manakah langkahmu akan membangun nasib baik panti-panti ini? Kira-kira yang berpersentase tinggi untuk sukses... Melalui jalan politik?"

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu juga. Yang jelas, sekarang aku hanya perlu berjuang sebagai pelajar, 'kan? Seseorang terus saja mengulang-ulang kalimat itu, sampai pening rasanya."

Asano terkekeh pelan, bisa saja preman sekolah satu ini menyindir halus. "Ya, itu benar. Langkah pertama, padamkan dulu api dalam rapormu itu. Barulah kau akan mampu melebarkan sayap, untuk lindungi mereka dalam tiap kepaknya."

"Che, kuakui kau tepat sekali." Tak lama, Terasaka melangkahkan kaki, menghampiri Asano serta tak lupa menepuk bahu sang ketua. Menarik kasar kepala jingga dengan telapak lebarnya, mendekap 'guru' nya itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Karena itu aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengajariku."

"Terima kasih. Syukurlah aku dapat berguna." Lengkung manis diulas, sebagai simbol kelegaan. Mimik yang bahkan dapat memoles pipi seorang Terasaka Ryouma hingga setara mawar. Kesan awal dirinya pada Asano adalah seorang berkuku besi, namun sekarang terkupaslah kebenaran bahwa ia pantas menjadi pujaan hati. Buru-buru pemuda besar itu menyingkir, menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"T-tak biasanya sikapmu seperti ini."

"Apa iya? Padahal selama ini aku sudah berbaik hati terhadapmu, Terasaka Ryouma." Dahinya yang bertirai jingga mengerut, terlihat berpikir keras. Sementara Terasaka tak hentinya menggeleng dalam hati, menolak percaya bahwa beratus-ratus soal level tinggi yang ditumpahkan padanya merupakan kebaikan hati; bukti atensi seorang Asano Gakushuu. Tidak mungkin.

"Oh ya, Terasaka..." Lagi, sang ketua OSIS menyebut namanya. "Entah mengapa, kalimatmu membuka memoriku tentang kisah _Robin Hood._ Dalam konteks menyelamatkan yang tertindas ya, bukan bagian mencuri. Begitu menurutku."

"...Begitu?" Yang lebih tinggi mengerjap heran. "Mungkin... Sedikit mirip. Karena perlakuan semena-mena terhadap kaum miskin, monopoli kekayaan, merupakan hal yang paling kubenci. _Robin Hood_ masa kini ya... Akan kucoba."

Tatkala hitam menelan cantiknya senja, pipinya jatuh dalam tangkupan telapak besar milik Terasaka. Ametis beradu dengan _emerald_ keabuan, beradu pandang selama sekian sekon tanpa sepatahkata pun terucap. Sampai deret gigi dipamerkan, pertanda semangat menggebu mulai tumbuh memenuhi jiwa.

"Asano, mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang."

.

 _Dan begitulah, kasus pencurian pertama oleh seorang Robin Hood masa kini berakhir dengan kesuksesan besar, walau sang pencuri sendiri tak menyadarinya._

 _Harta yang dicuri? Tak lain adalah..._

 _Hati seorang Asano Gakushuu._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Chiba! Lekas nyalakan mobil, bocah itu mengacau lagi di Blok Lima!"

"Kali ini siapa yang menjadi targetnya, ya? Aku penasaran~"

"Hoi, Nakamura! Jangan berdiam saja apalagi malah _fangirling_ di sana! Siapkan kerangkeng, bersiaplah untuk menangkap tikus!"

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti, Tuan Sakakibara. Che, kau ketat sekali~"

Suasana riuh menyelimuti Direktorat Reserse Kriminal, terutama pada Subdit Kriminal Umum. Bagi para anggota, situasi wajib pontang-panting begini tak asing lagi di mata. Penyebabnya tak lain karena beberapa tahun ini, muncul sekelompok kriminal misterius berjulukan _FJ_ — _Freedom_ _and Justice;_ yang tak bosan-bosannya merepotkan para polisi, hingga sang pemimpin subdit—Sakakibara Ren—berulang kali mengelus dada.

"Dia berulah lagi, Ren?" Di tengah kepusingan infinit itu, seseorang menghampiri. Pemuda jingga itu menghela napas panjang, sembari melipat tangan di dada. Dia pun puas betul dipermainkan oleh kelompok FJ. "Blok Lima? Tidak jauh. Kita akan menangkapnya."

"...Irjen Asano..."

"Tak usah terlalu ketat, Ren. Kita teman sejak di akademi, 'kan?"

"Baiklah, Asano. Eh? Kau mau ikut? Bukannya fokusmu pada subdit Jatanras?" Sakakibara melengung, melayangkan tatapan skeptis pada sang Irjen. Namun pemuda jingga itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Barangkali bocah itu bekerja sama lagi dengan keluarga Akabane."

 _Dan munculnya FJ pun merupakan kesalahanku._

.

.

 _FJ. Freedom and Justice._ Suatu 'pasukan keadilan' mungil pemicu keresahan masyarakat—tidak semua memang, namun terfokus pada kaum borjuis—apalagi jika mereka sempat terlibat kasus maupun skandal macam korupsi, penggelapan uang, atau kegiatan ilegal lainnya. Bau busuk macam itu amat atraktif bagi segrup tikus pembela keadilan ini, dan tinggallah menghitung waktu sampai hasil dosa para target ditelan tuntas oleh tindak keadilan (mereka menyebutnya begitu) mereka, kemudian mendonorkannya pada kaum kekurangan.

Ah ya, sering juga mereka berkolaborasi dengan keluarga _assassin, Akabane Group_ , untuk memburu mangsa. Alasan utama mengapa subdit Jatanras tak jarang terkena imbas. Dimarahi atasan, tentunya.

Pernah sekali bos dari tikus-tikus liar itu terjebak taktik para polisi hingga dijeblos dalam bui, namun kerangkeng yang nyaris mustahil hancur itu sukses dirusak; hingga yang tertinggal hanyalah bekas kehitaman ban motor pembawa kabur sang bos besar. Asano benar-benar geram sewaktu itu.

Ajaib memang, grup mungil macam mereka dapat menangkis jebakan-jebakan polisi. Namun jikalau kau memfokuskan mata, dapat disimpulkan bahwa kriminal-kriminal tersebut berkemampuan luar biasa.

Horibe Itona. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Horibe Electric, pengembang onderdil elektronik—namun sayang, nama _Horibe Electric_ hanyalah kedok, sebab jati diri asli Horibe merupakan sebuah perusahaan yang terpusat pada pengembangan senjata perang. Untuk pewaris tunggalnya, Itona, merakit bom sederhana pasti semudah menjentikkan jari.

Yoshida Taisei. Sesosok pemuda _dread_ yang sangat menyayangi istrinya—yang juga mengelola sebuah panti asuhan kecil-kecilan. Sekilas terlihat hanya sebagai karyawan industri permotoran, namun menjelang terbitnya bulan, seusai menyantap hidangan malam istrinya, dirinya bertransformasi menjadi pemimpin geng motor yang bengis nan kejam. Ia seolah orang lain antara di luar dan dalam rumah.

Wanita satu ini baru dicurigai polisi—Hazama Kirara, penjaga perpustakaan nasional. Adalah seorang kutubuku biasa. Ya, kutubuku biasa, sampai-sampai ia diberkati daya ingat luar biasa untuk menghapal letak buku-buku, terutama ensiklopedi persenjataan serta informasi berguna lainnya. Bahkan akses ke dokumen rahasia negara dapat dengan gampangnya diraih tangan—berkat _occult_ , menurutnya. Namun sedari lalu ia luput dari _list_ incaran para polisi, bagaimana mungkin? Masih menyisakan tanda tanya.

Muramatsu Takuya, pada awalnya bukanlah termasuk dalam keanggotaan _FJ_ , namun nona Hazama tanpa sadar memikat hatinya 'tuk bergabung. Aslinya dialah sesosok pembunuh bayaran bertatacara lucu sekaligus kejam—berkamuflase menjadi pengantar _delivery_ makanan terkontaminasi racun macam sianida. Cukup konyol, ketika Hazama mampu menebak manakah hidangan yang telah dibubuhi racun, kemudian seorang Muramatsu luluh begitu saja.

Anehnya, anggota paling biasa saja malah menjadi bos dalam kelompok mereka—Terasaka Ryouma. Mantan preman sekolah. Hanya itu, sungguh! Asano sempat menepuk jidat ketika tahu bahwa bos kelompok incarannya adalah seorang preman picisan; Terasaka Ryouma. Namun di balik rencana kelas teri buatannya, capaian hasil kerja keras mereka begitu luar biasa. Karena intensi pemuda kekar tersebutlah pendorong semangat keberhasilan mereka. Hanya satu; menjadi _Robin Hood_ masa kini, demi perlindungan kaum tertindas.

 _Well, okay,_ mungkin otak berkapasitas minimnya itu salah kaprah mengenai kalimat Asano beberapa tahun lalu, yaitu bahwa ia harusnya menjadi _Robin Hood_ masa kini. Asano tak merasa bersalah, oke? Mungkin secuil saja. Lagipula, ia menambahkan bahwa yang patut Terasaka tiru adalah keberaniannya mencapai keadilan, bukannya _Robin Hood_ secara general!

Kepala jingganya sakit.

Juga hatinya—karena sejak dahulu, ia memimpikan untuk selalu berada di samping pemuda itu, menggapai kebenaran, dan bukannya saling beradu kening seperti ini.

' _Terasaka bodoh...'_

.

.

.

.

Rombongan polisi kini mengisolasi Blok Lima, menyegel setiap jalan keluar yang mungkin dilalui. Segalanya berkat perintah sigap Sakakibara, walau selama ini kepemimpinannya belum berhasil menjerat para tikus _FJ._ Bunyi lantang _megaphone_ menggema, mengisi sunyinya malam dengan bariton khas sang pemimpin.

"Menyerahlah, _FJ!_ Kami polisi telah mengepung wilayah ini! Segeralah menyerahkan diri sebelum kami bertindak kasar!"

Asano berdiri memojok, menyandarkan punggung pegalnya pada permukaan bata. Dalam hati ia bergumam, betapa lainnya Sakakibara ketika tengah berapi-api seperti itu. Sejak kenaikan pangkat berbulan-bulan lalu, pemuda berponi lempar itu bagaikan sosok asing baginya.

Hanya riuh tercerna oleh pendengaran, sampai dengusan nafas singkat menggelitik cuping telinganya.

"Yo, Tuan A-sa-no." Nada jenaka itu membulatkan ametis miliknya.

"Te—Kenapa di sini?! Tidak bisakah kau lihat para polisi sedang gencar mencarimu?!"

"Biarkan saja, kaki lelet begitu takkan mampu menangkap tikus lincah macam diriku ini." Ia terkekeh, menjaga tawanya sesunyi mungkin. "Dugaanku tepat, kau benar-benar datang kemari. Segitu rindunya kah kau padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sontak sang _strawberry-blonde_ berseru tak terima. "Sama sekali tidak, tuan tikus lincah. Mana mungkin polisi sepertiku merindukan seorang buronan!" tambahnya ketus.

"Jadi begitu. Sayang sekali, padahal aku rindu paras manismu ini." Dagu dicubit, menghapus jarak antara ametis dan _emerald_ hingga beberapa senti. "Lalu, bukannya seorang polisi selalu merindukan buronannya? Buktinya mereka terus mengejar kelompokku."

"Bukan rindu seperti _itu_ , Terasaka. Siapa juga yang merindukan wajah bangkotanmu itu. Makin kesini kau makin mirip om-om paruh baya."

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah buaya, macam Sakakibara tersayangmu itu." Jawaban simpel dilayangkan. Sepasang jingga menukik curam, memperintens cemberut pada belah _cherry_ nya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, dasar tikus liar yang merepotkan. Demi Tuhan, seberapa banyak lagi perangkap yang harus kami tebar untuk menangkap kalian?"

"Wah, aku tersanjung. Ternyata kau segitu inginnya memenjarakanku untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Ralat. Bukan menangkap, lebih tepatnya membasmi!"

Terasaka terpingkal. Puas sekali pemuda itu bermain-main dengan kawan sewaktu SMAnya sampai tahap tertinggi. Sampai ia dapat nikmati rona mawar penghias belah kenyal milik sang Irjen. Dahulu mungkin dirinya lebih mudah dipermainkan, melihat betapa mudah darahnya melonjak sampai kepala. Namun sekarang? Menyenangkan sekali rasanya balas dendam terhadap perlakuan Asano.

"Lagipula, apa-apaan penyamaranmu itu?" Hela nafas terdengar, disusul rasa sakit ketika sang pemuda jingga menggencet hidung besarnya. "Kau lebih mirip pedofil, hentikan! Bagi mataku, penampilanmu itu menji—"

"DI SANA! TANGKAP DIA!"

Mendadak saja, teriakan keras beserta degup puluhan langkah kaki mendobrak gendang telinga. Asano refleks memekik sunyi, ketika mendapati rombongan polisi berbondong-bondong menghampiri dirinya. Jelas saja, ketika seseorang menyadari Terasaka ada di sampingnya, pasti mereka akan berlomba-lomba untuk menyergapnya.

"Jangan kabur kau, dasar pengecut!"

"Kupenjarakan kau sampai jera!"

"Mana bawahanmu, haaah?! Biar kubasmi semuanya!"

Asano mengernyit. "Uwah, banyak sekali—hei! Jangan coba-coba kabur kau, Terasaka!" bibirnya berseru kesal, ketika memergoki sang kawan lama tengah memanjat tambang yang dijulurkan Itona dari genting. Sepenuh tenaga, telapaknya menarik celana Terasaka , mencegah pemuda itu memanjat lebih tinggi lagi.

"Hei, ngapain kau tarik-tarik celanaku?! Siapa yang mengajarimu mesum begini?!"

"Ap—aku tidak berniat mesum, bodoh!" Paha besar Terasaka ditampar tanpa ampun, simbol tak terima dari sang _strawberry-blonde_. Sembarangan saja tikus bodoh itu mengatainya mesum!

 _Cup._

 _Eh?_

"Tahu, kok. Dipikir bagaimanapun, kemesumanku jauh lebih _expert_ dibanding dirimu." Tawa jenaka terdengar, sementara Asano berusaha mengusir keterkejutan akibat kecup singkat yang didaratkan Terasaka pada bibir tipisnya. "Yang barusan itu _kissbye!_ Sampai ketemu lagi, Inspektur Jenderal."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah saya peringatkan, 'kan? Bawalah selalu _stungun_ ketika memburu target!"

 _Hii._ Ini kali pertama Sakakibara mengomel padanya—lancang memang, bisa-bisanya pemuda cepak itu memarahi seseorang berpangkat tinggi macam dirinya. Namun Sakakibara benar, hal ini takkan terjadi bila ia bersiap siaga. Sial, ia lengah.

"Aku tahu, ini murni kesalahanku."

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, Irjen. Kami semua sudah sangat terbiasa." Sakakibara mendengus, menyandarkan punggung pada permukaan empuk kursi. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, sampai bersuara keras pada anda."

Yang berhelai jingga memeluk sebelah tangan miliknya."Bukan masalah."

"Ah ya, ikutlah dengan saya barang sebentar saja, Irjen, saya ingin bicara empat mata dengan anda."

.

.

"...Ada apa, Ren? Membawaku ke tempat sepi seperti ini... Menyangkut hal pribadi kah, pembicaraan yang akan kita mulai?" tanya Asano, selepas keduanya sampai ke sebuah ruangan lengang. Jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kepolisian yang terus saja membahas ulah _FJ_ pada malam ini.

Sakakibara tak bergeming. Hanya berdiri di samping jendela, memunggungi Asano yang penuh akan tanda tanya.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang dilakukan Terasaka kepadamu?"

Ametis dikerjapkan, pertanda ketidakpahaman. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Asano. Kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Sakakibara mendekat, memeluk sang Irjen dari punggung, hingga bibir berjarak cukup rapat dengan gendang telinga. "Beberapa detik sebelum kepergiannya, aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ia mencium bibirmu..."

Yang lebih mungil terkesiap, tak menyangka Sakakibara sempat menonton 'aksi romantis' antara Terasaka dan dirinya. Kini dapat ia rasakan jemari Sakakibara perlahan merayap, membelai dagu sampai ke bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tahu pasti, kalau kalian berdua berkawan sejak SMA, namun perlukah adanya ciuman seperti itu? Memangnya kalian di luar negeri, hmm?"

Gigit gemas dilancarkan, membasahi liku tengkuk sang pujaan hati dengan lidah lihainya. Asano hanya dapat pasrah dan mengerang tertahan, ketika Sakakibara mulai menyentuh nakal tiap lekuk torsonya.

"Aku cemburu lho, _Gakushuu_."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Selang dua minggu sejak jumpa terakhirnya dengan bos _FJ,_ Terasaka, aura yang diumbar oleh Sakakibara berkembang begitu gelap serta intens, obsesinya untuk memenjarakan Terasaka—ehm, _FJ,_ menguat. Setiap harinya, yang membanjiri akalnya hanyalah rancangan strategi untuk menghancurkan _FJ,_ padahal masih tersisa kasus-kasus lain yang kini terabaikan begitu saja.

' _Apakah ini salahku...?'_

Haus darah. Hanya itu yang mampu ia simpulkan berdasarkan gerak-gerik Sakakibara akhir-akhir ini. Yang jelas, firasatnya berkata bahwa bahaya mendekatkan keduanya. Ayolah, dua orang itu sama berartinya bagi Asano. Rekan kerjanya, dan... Sosok yang... Ah, lupakan. Jujur, hatinya masih terhalang kepulan kabut, belum sepenuhnya ia yakin kalau ia...

... _Mencintai Terasaka?_

"Aaaargh!" Asano menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengundang tatapan aneh dari para rekan kerja di sekitarnya. "Buronan seperti dia... Tak mungkin..."

 _[ "...bukannya seorang polisi selalu merindukan buronannya?" ]_

"Yang penting, malam ini aku harus menemuinya..."

.

.

.

.

Betapa elok candra pada malam ini. Benda langit cantik satu itu membundar sempurna; menebar putihnya kirana pada permukaan gulita. Asano menapakkan kaki pada permadani hijau, terpana memandang sebuah rumah mungil berdinding triplek di depannya.

"Disinilah persembunyianku, mengejutkan bukan?" bariton yang tak lagi asing mengetuk pendengarannya. "Hanya di sinilah tempat teraman. Jadi, apa urusanmu sampai ingin menemuiku secara pribadi, pak Irjen?"

"...Terasaka. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..."

"Jangan bilang, negosiasi? Apakah kepolisian yang mengirimmu kemari?" ucapnya menyelidik. Asano menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Subdit Kriminal Umum tak ada hubungannya denganku. Kedatanganku didasarkan atas kehendak pribadi." jawab Asano, berusaha membuat Terasaka mempercayainya. Ia menghampiri sang kawan lama, kemudian mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"O-Oi, kau tak apa? Telapakmu gemetaran seperti ini..."

"Terasaka, tolong. Tolong serahkan saja dirimu ke kepolisian. Menyerahlah sebelum segalanya terlambat."

"Hah?! Kau ini kena—"

 **"KUMOHON!"** Kalimatnya terdengar tegas, namun juga dibumbui kekhawatiran. Tak biasanya ametis beku itu bergulir gelisah seperti ini. "Tolonglah. Ren... Aneh. Ia seakan berniat membunuhmu segera setelah ia melihatmu."

"Wajar bagi seorang polisi untuk menghabisi targetnya, 'kan?"

"Tidak sebelum adanya proses ajudikasi!" Lagi, Asano bersuara dalam _volume_ yang tidak biasa. Lebih keras, lebih pilu dari yang biasa ia keluarkan. "Bila terus begini, ia benar-benar akan menghabisimu. Jika kau menyerahkan diri, kau akan menghabiskan waktu di penjara, kemudian setelah masa hukumanmu berakhir, kita akan dapat mencapai keadilan bersama-sama. Mengabulkan keinginan kita sejak SMA."

' _Aku tak rela kehilanganmu, walau betapa bertentangannya jalan yang kita tempuh.'_

"Dengar, Asano. Inilah jalan yang kupilih." Melekatkan telunjuk besarnya pada belah kemerahan sang pemuda jingga, Terasaka mengedar sengiran lebar. "Justru karena aku merasa tak cocok dengan cara 'baik-baik' sepertimu, aku membentuk _FJ._ Inilah jalanku."

"Tapi—"

Untuk kali kedua, Asano merasakan hangat pada kedua belah bibirnya. Lagi. Terasaka membungkam keraguannya dengan ciuman. Tanpa nafsu. Melekatkan kedua hati, memahami satu sama lain melalui telepati. Satu sekon. Sepuluh sekon. Tiga puluh sekon sampai kedua insan rela melepas cumbu.

"Apa yang kau..."

Tirai senja penyembunyi indahnya ametis disibak lembut.

"Pergi. Tak seharusnya polisi sepertimu terlihat tengah bersama buronan sepertiku, 'kan?"

' _Hentikan. Aku lemah ketika kau memandangku begitu lekatnya.'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah cukup. Aku menginginkannya dalam genggamanku, hidup maupun mati." Sang pemimpin subdit menitah para rekan kerjanya. "Aku tak peduli walau harus menangkap serta memenjarakannya dalam wujud tercincang."

Kejam. Sejak kapan Sakakibara Ren, pemuda lembut nan ramah itu, berganti menjadi sesosok tiran berkuku besi? Apa penyebab ia menjadi pribadi yang begitu alot? Demi Tuhan, seratus persen tak mungkin sikapnya berubah begitu drastis hanya karena sedetik ciumannya dengan Terasaka, 'kan?

Situasi detik ini merupakan yang terburuk. Asano menyembunyikan frasa dibalik punggung, diam membisu. Ametis digulir, berniat menulikan indra dari ucapan Sakakibara barusan. Namun takdir mempertemukan penglihatannya dengan angka 14 pada lembaran kalender.

' _Benar juga, besok hari Valentine, ya...'_

Terlintaslah ide brilian untuk menangkap—lebih tepatnya, 'menyelamatkan' Terasaka tanpa sedikitpun menggores dirinya. Sekarang juga. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Karena Demi Tuhan, betapa ia takut ketika mendapati gudang peralatan eksekusi lebih sesak dari biasanya.

Bersamaan dengan senja mencakar langit, ia berniat menemui kepala Direktorat Reserse Narkoba, subdit Psikotropika.

.

.

.

* * *

"Untukku?"

Bungkusan merah itu masih belum tersentuh. Sang pemberi seakan memutus pita suara, sementara peri-peri mawar asyik menari pada sudut pipinya. Terasaka ingin sekali mengucek mata, memastikan kebenaran—hei, tak sedikitpun ia pernah membayangkan Asano memberi coklat _Valentine_ kepadanya, oke? Apa yang ia hadapi malam ini bagai kejutan listrik bervoltase tinggi.

"Hari ini... _Valentine,_ 'kan?"

' _Saat ini... Bolehkah aku jujur pada diriku sendiri?'_

"Yakin?" Sebelah alis ditekan. "Ya... Habis aneh saja rasanya. Mendadak kau memberi—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Terasaka."

Kemudian dunia hening dalam naungan sang candra. Baik Terasaka, baik Asano, keduanya memutus komunikasi verbal, memberi kesempatan untuk hati berbicara.

' _Inilah satu-satunya cara, Terasaka. Untuk melindungimu, sekaligus mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Hei, walau kuakui kau bodoh bukan kepalang, namun kau mengerti, bukan?'_

Sebelah telapak menggenggam kuat bungkusan _chloroform_ dalam kantung jaketnya.

' _Walau kutahu kau takkan sadarkan diri setelah ini, berkat ramuan chloroform yang kucampur dalam coklat ini, namun ketika kau telah menghabiskan masa hukumanmu, kau akan kembali padaku. Benar, 'kan, Terasaka?'_

...

"Hee, ini buatanmu sendiri, Asano? Kok pedas?"

'— _he?'_

"AHAHAHA, AKU MENGERTI! Ini pasti kali pertama kau membuat coklat Valentine, 'kan? Lalu kau menyerahkannya padaku karena malu jika ketidakbisaanmu dalam memasak ketahuan oleh orang lain, 'kan?"

 _HE?!_

"Kau— **MENGAPA KAU TIDAK TERTIDUR?!** "

"Tertidur... Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck! Lupakan! Sial, padahal aku sudah begitu serius membuatnya..." ujar Asano kesal, mengacak helai jingganya frustasi. "Padahal aku sudah menahan malu untuk jujur padamu... Kembalikan hatiku, dasar bodoh..."

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Tak kedengaran."

"Bukan apa-apa, tikus bodoh! Mati saja sana!" Malu setengah mati, Asano membuang muka, tak kuasa memandang sang kawan lama. Ia paham betul resistensi tubuh Terasaka terhadap racun begitu tinggi, namun ia tak mengira ia akan bertahan setelah menelan coklat buatannya, yang tanpa dipungkiri lagi telah terkontaminasi oleh _chloroform_. Dia ini... Manusia super atau bagaimana?

Atau jangan-jangan karena cabai bubuk yang salah ia masukkan memiliki efek yang lebih kuat? Yang benar saja!

"Bercanda, bercanda. Jangan begitu, dong, karena ucapan adalah doa. Aku mengerti kalau inilah caramu untuk menangkapmu, aku juga serius menyimak pernyataan cintamu tadi, kok. Sudah kuduga sejak awal bahwa kau menyukaiku, jadi aku tak begitu terkejut, hahaha."

"Ukh... Percaya diri sekali."

"Modal awal keberhasilan adalah kepercayaan diri!" serunya lantang, memamerkan deret putihnya. "Tenang saja, walau rencanamu ini gagal total, takkan terjadi apa-apa padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, selama kau ada di sana. Mari kita main kejar-kejaran lagi untuk waktu yang lebih lama, oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

END?

* * *

 **a/n**

 **apalah ini ya gusti saya meler. tau kok udah lelet banget bikinnya hasilnya begini doang. maapkeun saya ;-; sebenernya pengen ngembangin lagi, sama ngeluarin para FJ karena ini alurnya cepet banget, tapi tangan udah teu kuat.**

 **maapin juga qu ga tahan kalo ga masukin mas polem www tadinya mau bikin juga dari sudut pandang dia (?!) tapi ogah ah pegel pisan. perasaan Ren sepenuhnya terinspire dari Ima suki ni naru (another story), terus ini kenapa saya malah bahas Ren. mana salah POV lagi tadi pagi www pokoknya presyes lah udah pengen ngepair ini dua dari lama. maafkan segala keabalan kiyoha, kiyoha tak mampu :''''**

 **(maapin kalo terasaka terasa ngeganteng)**

 **Valentine no Jikan otsukaresama deshita!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aah, seragam baruku jadi kotor begini." ujar Sakakibara risih, mengusap noda-noda bandel pada atasan kelabunya, berharap dapat membersihkannya sedikit. "Padahal aku menyukai seragam ini. Karena itulah aku tak suka hama, apalagi jika mereka merusak hal-hal yang kusuka."

Jemarinya memainkan pelatuk senapan yang telah kopong. Di kakinya empat mayat terbujur kaku, bersimbah merah segar berkat tembakan langsung ke otak. Sakakibara menyeringai, sembari memainkan salah satu kepala setengah hancur dengan pantofelnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak keberatan jika kalian ingin merampas harta milik para koruptor sialan itu, namun aku tak dapat memaafkan bos kalian, karena telah seenaknya mencuri Gakushuu dari sisiku. Karena itulah, aku perlu menyingkirkan kalian dahulu."

Bibirnya yang terpercik darah dijilat dengan sensual.

"Terasaka Ryouma, kaulah yang selanjutnya."


End file.
